The purpose of this contract is to procure support services for managing the logistic activities of the Alcohol Research Utilization System (ARUS) which will include arranging for convenient and cost-effective meeting facilities, travel, lodging, meals, honoraria and other details such as mailing proceedings, distributing summary proceedings of meetings and workshops, and preparing video tapes.